


【柱扉】权柄更迭

by beilin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beilin/pseuds/beilin
Summary: 我流柱扉，不喜慎入。原作向。Cp：柱扉only。私设：1.木遁消耗生命，参照创造再生，相对更快速代价更大。2.在之前漫长的因修转世中也有人使用过木遁，但是年代过于久远。私设如山，欢迎捉虫。
Kudos: 4





	【柱扉】权柄更迭

为了对抗宇智波而选择重点修习的水遁，终于派上了用场。父亲将重要的战场交给自己，就决不能出差错。  
这是一次决策失误，千手扉间应敌的瞬间就发觉了。但是服从命令，尽力完成任务才是忍者应该做的。  
即使葬身在此也要带走尽量多的敌人。  
最后望着那些赤红的带有魔鬼纹样的眼睛，少年强撑着恐惧与疲痛，咬牙进行最后一次攻击。  
但是他们都短暂的僵滞了，因为大地在震动。  
发生了什么事？  
看着对面宇智波的犹疑神色，看来对方也并不知情。但千手扉间很快发觉到了，这股熟悉的查克拉。  
可还没等他想通到底发生了什么。  
无数藤蔓遮天蔽日的破土而出，锋锐的茎尖直接将对面的人全部穿透，飞扬在半空中如瞬起的层峦，却在下着血红色的雨。  
那些恶魔般的红色全部熄灭了。有几条枝蔓也试图靠近他，被扉间谨慎的避开。  
“大哥。”他喊着便向感应到查克拉的地方跑去，不会错的。但这又是什么。  
少年被震住了，面前人被巨大的藤蔓包裹其中，仿佛与之融合共生的寄生体。  
“别过来！”一声厉喝止住了少年的脚步。  
他站在不远处也能感受到千手柱间澎湃汹涌的查克拉，在他的躯体内不断地破坏重组。  
心底涌现出面对数倍的敌人和死亡时不曾露出的惊慌，他在此刻才发觉无法想象兄长死去的场景。  
“我还，控制不好...你离我远一点。但是不要离开这里，很危险。”  
藤蔓中露出一个裂口，少年从中坠落。倚靠在树干上，面色苍白，冷汗涔涔。那些疯长的藤蔓也随着他起伏不定的呼吸不断忽快忽慢的颤动。  
万物静寂，空中血红色的雨早已停息，但这个场景永远凝进千手扉间的记忆里，在他生命无能为力的时刻不断重演，在日后那挥向苦无的手、终结谷的夜雨中反复上演，那天空中血红色的雨和少年似乎濒死的喘息。  
他只能像个僵直的稻草人一样傻站在一旁。  
无论他是个年幼的孩子，还是战场上扭转战局的英雄，或者强绝的火影辅助。都只能无能为力袖手旁观。  
每逢此刻重临，他也只能放任自己频于思索的大脑暂时清空一切。不然对这人的爱与恨会淹没他，强烈到会杀死他的。  
不知过了多久，千手扉间感受到一双温暖的手将他揽入怀中，“已经没事了。”  
破碎零落的板甲可以说明很多事情，他看着肩胛上一块血红的伤口在缓慢修复。他感知到水、土、阳属性的查克拉在柱间体内融合生成的崭新力量，但这其中却有一种特殊的力量，不同于千手任何人。  
他想到在古老卷轴中所见的血继与秘术。脑海里首先浮现的是“消耗生命的...”  
“你觉醒了木遁？”他的声音冷定不似孩童，带着能刺痛触者的冰凉。  
“好像是吧。”对面这个人恢复过来好像还没意识到发生了什么，含糊的应道。显然自己也搞不清楚状况。  
“什么时候的事？”  
“就刚才啊。”千手柱间理所当然的回道，“我感觉到扉间...一着急就...这样了...”  
“不是值得高兴的事吗？”千手柱间的声音里带有犹疑和歉意，“救下了扉间，还觉醒了这样的血继。”  
“嗯。”少年敷衍应声，他心里在想别的事情。  
“那为什么要哭呢？”直到面前年龄稍长的少年拭去面颊泪水，看着那人莹亮的指尖，他才发现，原来自己哭了吗？  
是因为害怕死去，还是因为害怕战争呢？  
是因为某人预付了生命为代价啊，傻子。

千手柱间完全不同了，他现时在族里的话语权有些压过他强悍而盛年的父亲。  
他还是一个孩子，至少在族群中，是一个不能被信任的对象。  
但随着木遁的觉醒这全部改变了。  
他的力量傲视所有人，他的话语带上了权力拥有者的压迫，信任与不信任者都被迫去听从。  
下一步或许就是服从。  
而他只有十六岁，他太年轻了，愚蠢、幼稚，会因为自身的傲慢和浅薄带来整个家族的灭亡。  
千手柱间未察觉平静下的激烈暗涌，查克拉在体内起伏不定很不舒服，他只能耐下心一点一点压制住。  
他在想这样是否能说服斑，以力量和坦诚向他证明和平的可行。但他无法代表千手，他只是千手柱间，他需要名义和权力，需要信任和追随。  
他还不知道如何去做，他是不会用力量去压迫和扭曲别人的。所以他无事可做。  
他捧着利剑，只能威慑而非流血，这样威慑总有一日会消失，那时将不得不血流成河。  
他的心中很乱。  
有擅长感知的人常站在他身后，在他对月思索时，凝视他思索他。  
族里的天才，十四岁的千手扉间早已耳濡目染那些族务。  
他的确更得长老们的赏识和栽培，连父亲也更信任和偏爱他。  
他能从父亲眼里看到那种暗示，如果大哥死了就立刻让自己接替的意图，或许大哥没死也会如此。  
但是木遁的觉醒改变了这一切。  
在战争面前，理智与力量是不能做比较的。

“扉间？”他笑了，总是那样笑着。在战场和父亲长老面前的千手柱间已经爆发令人畏惧的威仪。但他看着自己时，就总是露出那种毫无芥蒂的笑容。  
他们都已年岁稍长，在这样的时代和家族中，他们的关系变得比寻常兄弟更微妙。  
“你不应因我是你的兄弟就放下警惕，把我划归你的阵营。”  
“我们并不真的行在完全相同的道路上。”扉间对着柱间说道，他向来说话非常直接。  
多年前他向父亲揭露了柱间和斑的事，这却并未在他们之间产生嫌隙。  
那个傻子暗自伤心，却不迁怒于他。  
但他也一如既往坚持选择的正确。  
“只是因为是扉间啊。”  
他轻而易举就会被世界欺骗，他自己也可以轻易捉弄这个强者。战争已经露出胜利的苗头，所以众人也都蠢蠢欲动，打算在将至的新时代为自己分一羹。  
可他不会让那一切发生。  
战场上的千手柱间，在毫无杂念用尽全力保护着他的弟弟和亲族。  
这份守护不得任何人插手与破坏。  
即使这个世界不能容许，他也可以为他平地建起一座他期望中的象牙塔。  
留住这一切热忱纯粹。  
“真是天真。”  
“不要这样说大哥，扉间！”他消沉着。  
白发红眸的人架起双臂，回一个冷冷的笑容。

族中会议上常常爆发的激烈争吵，最后总会演变为千手柱间一个人与整个族老们的对峙。  
千手扉间只是坐在一旁，他是最年少的参与者，偶尔指出他们话语里的细微错误，双方都有的。他有纯然理性的态度，不会牵涉进任何是非立场有关的争执里。  
即使族长的拳头象征着父权不可阻挡的砸落在青年脸上，青年爆发的查克拉也象征着他有说话与反叛的权力。  
千手柱间算不上孤立无援，他的理想和和平的信念在年轻人中威望颇高，但是在长者和浸淫战争多年的战士们眼中，就显得幼稚而疯狂了。  
千手扉间服从父亲，也是最坚定的主战派。  
他同时认为柱间的确比浅薄的年长者们看得更远，是时候建设他们的世界了。而不是在这个陈旧的世界苟延残喘。  
那些人囿于自己的框架与时代太久了，僵老的不仅是躯体。  
柱间拥有着崭新的一切，如果那不损耗生命，他甚至非常高兴木遁觉醒在千手柱间身上。甚至即使以生命为代价，他也不希望是其他人得到。  
即使这个气呼呼的年轻人只有一个人，他也会站在他身后。当然不是这种愚蠢而过激的方式，而是带着所有的族人，站在他的身后。  
他的名望和过于精通政务却带来了意料之外的麻烦。  
柱间决定推举他做家主。  
他得知此事时非常想把某人暴打一顿。  
他当然想过这件事，在更年幼时也对此抱有野心和兴致，甚至反推过长兄会因此忌惮防备他。  
但是因为他的长兄是千手柱间，这就不需要再考虑。但千手柱间把自己推入不利形势的姿态真是一如既往的白痴。  
对应着其后无数年间他兄长舍己为人，所谓“推心置腹”的弱智行为，千手扉间在这时第一次震惊了，后来便习惯了。

矛盾的爆发点在联姻，或者说这也只是表面借口，实则在木遁的传承上。不过是力量间的纠葛和掌握在谁手里的问题。  
长兄与父亲显然有不同看法。  
当然，他们在任何事上的看法就从未一致过。  
“你必须继承家主之位。”  
“那娶妻之事，是不能的。木遁血继能否传承我不清楚，但我现在还没有控制的把握，更不敢让一个女人和孩子冒这个险。”  
“即使不让你做族长，木遁传承的重要性也远在这之上。”  
“这种事非是我点头才能促成的，父亲您应该明白吧。”  
父亲永远是父亲，即使柱间在战场上战无不胜，此刻也只能低头挨打。  
但他的信念不会有任何改变。  
“木遁的力量我还不能完全控制，我也不知道生命何时走到尽头。”  
“即使有朝一日孩子能够出生，他的性命、天赋，都是未知的。对他自己和旁人，可能都意味着危险。”  
“在我能够完全掌控木遁，找到体质适合的女子之前，我是绝对不可能以他人的生命为代价，去尝试这种事的。”  
即使打死他也没用，佛间不喜欢他，反抗自己引起的不悦并不在他的心中占据多少分量。他只是担忧千手，这个强大却爱幻想的儿子，会带领千手走向灭亡。因为他的目标空幻而不可能实现。他的力量无法被压制，思维却跳跃而难以捉摸。  
这很危险，至少没有资格带领一个族群。

而在两方僵持不下时，千手扉间第一次被迫牵扯进了这个夹杂着血缘与情感的权力漩涡。  
“扉间，你进来。”  
“我要你做下一任的族长。”  
千手扉间睁大了眼，这显然是不可能的事情。战争中力量代表一切，大哥觉醒了木遁，且不论他是长子，注定要带领族人。  
他们在争执什么。他被迫牵涉其中了，作为传达意图的道具。  
“父亲！”  
“扉间。”  
他跪在地上，双膝磕出脆响，他俯身，头一下下磕在地上，血不断从光洁的面上滑落。  
和多年前不同，他这次面对的对象是他的兄长，虽然他也并无抬头看面前的青年一眼。  
这是一场象征意味浓重的表演。多年来他在其间独善其身，如今也不得不表明态度。  
这是一场僵持。最后退步的是最年长者，“我老了，以后你们自己的事，你们自己思虑吧。只是不要后悔。”  
那是一种父亲的口吻，却也掺杂着当权者的无奈。话语中的爱意与威严糅杂，让在场所有人心中都弥漫着暖融的苦涩。但在这个时代谁也不能再向前一步奢求什么了，这个家庭永远都丧失着作为一个家的意义。它更是一族命运的带领者。  
长男眼中噙着泪水，但是神情坚定无所动摇。他为所有眼前所见的痛苦悲哀，却为所见及的未来忍耐付出。  
那些伤痕，他会用未来的硝烟散尽来补偿。  
最年少者神情冷漠，他或许是这场博弈的砝码或中介祭品。但他不参与其中的话语权。  
他的参与会导致某人的危险，于是他选择缄口沉默，即使他并不是一个生性寡言的人。  
“我要你以我和你未来子嗣的名义立誓，完全服从你哥哥的命令。”  
“是，我发誓。”他低头，带着绝对服从的意味。但他却比父亲想得更远更多。他终生未娶，也不建立任何其他的亲密关系，以杜绝疏远挑拨他们关系的一切可能。  
兄长就已经足够了，这一个人抵得上所有。  
“千手柱间，”千手佛间厉声叫出长子的全名，“如果千手断送在你的手里，到时你就不要来见我！九泉之下我也没有颜面和族人交代，会教出你这样的儿子。”  
“我会带领他们走向和平，那是新世界。纠正现在这个错误的世界。”千手柱间的眼神锋锐，里面有燎原的烈焰，对战争的反抗在血脉中燃烧。他会踏平整个世界的硝烟，换一个崭新的人间。  
在此之前他会把权力牢牢握在自己的掌心，在此之后他会还给扉间一个和平的家园和一切他此刻就应得的。  
那样的眼神落在白发少年的眼中，他知道他一生在追逐和坚守着的，是这世上最有意义的光芒。  
是希望与和平之火。

但是走出祖祠便变了个样子。  
千手扉间不理一脸消沉的人，闭着眼睛享受某人的治疗术，粗糙的手掌轻柔按在额头。  
“你和父亲说了什么？”  
“我说我现在还不能完全控制木遁，也不知道什么时候就死了。不能按照族里传统的规矩现在就娶妻。可父亲认为这样反而暴露了木遁的弊端，他不肯。”  
“然后呢？”  
“你不是会轻易放弃的人，兄长。”  
“他同意了。并且和我约定你来做下一任族长。如果我出现意外。”  
“或者如果和平降临。”千手扉间补上后面一句。  
在战争中后嗣、人心这种东西与力量相比变得微不足道，但是和平年代则未必。  
而他的兄长在全力推着世界向那个方向移动，移动到他无法掌控且对他不利的领域。  
“我是为战争而生的。”千手柱间的笑容带上少有的苦涩，“有时我想，这就是木遁在我身上，而非千百年来其他人觉醒的原因。神令我结束战争，这是我的使命，可我的使命也到此为止了。”  
“除了战争我并不了解这个世界其他什么，但是从小，从很久以前起，扉间，你与其他人都不同。你有很多想法，能真正建设出和平。”  
“你是属于和平的，就让我先创造它，你再去建设它。”  
额头的血痕已经凝固了，他们谁都没在意。  
他们急于带给这个世界改变，踏灭硝烟，无暇他顾。他们从不考虑彼此，因为他们的肩背相抵如此牢固，而彼此又是如此强大而互相深信。  
千手扉间曾有厌弃此人的许多时刻，而他都选择用生命来守护自己。他是否知道背后之人曾想杀掉他取而代之，以保证千手走在正确的道路上。  
可千手柱间只是爽朗傻笑着，就驱散了一切分歧可能。

而当他已经把守护这个人变为一种本能时，糟糕的事情却又不断发生，试图摧毁来之不易的安宁。  
直到宇智波斑再度归来，表面上的化险为夷。实则破坏了一切。  
他开始为了减缓柱间的死亡而将研究深入到一切禁忌的领域，包括写轮眼、斑的尸体，才知晓了宇智波的秘密，永恒万花筒的代价。  
原来他们的死敌也同样在付出着惨烈筹码，牺牲了更多人。  
可柱间还是赢了。  
即使过去了这么久，他仍然倒吸一口冷气，上天站在千手一方。  
比起宇智波的族群特征明显，兄长常给人一根浮木的感觉，他也的确是以一己顽抗着这个世界。他只能眼睁睁看着他透支生命却无能为力，如何能在那时不恨宇智波呢？没有任何可能，事实上他恨得发疯了。对面的每一个人，都是拿刀剜去兄长在他身旁的每刻生命的元凶。  
尤其是宇智波斑。  
因他而生的恨，终究因他的愿望和欺盼又压抑了下来。他如今与宇智波相处也十分心平气和了。  
“不要做我的提线木偶，扉间。你的才华在我之上。”  
他曾对跪坐的弟弟这样说过，但是扉间那时没能听进去。当时是不屑，而如今是画地为牢。  
柱间用生命在维持的战争，最后走向了胜利。也没有辜负他当年为了杀死宇智波泉奈，白日全力作战，通宵达旦拼命实验的疯狂。  
他当时想要胜利，早就到了疯狂的边缘了。即使是万花筒也无所畏惧，同归于尽也无所谓。没有任何事比战争的结束更加重要。  
既然他舍不得杀死对面的那个人，那就由他来。  
所有他不忍心的障碍，都由他来扫清荡平。

“当初，如果不是战争，你会...”他厌恶这人无条件的信任到了不能忍受的地步，因为不仅是对着他，还曾对着某个十分危险的人。并且这在最后终于成功的害死了他。  
他输了，不曾有过的挫败。即使他自以为做到了一切完满，但宇智波斑毫不讲理的就带走了他。  
“这是傻话。哪像是你说得出的？没有战争，我活着与否哪里还重要。”  
千手扉间的怒意窜上眉梢，他的兄长与他对视，最终威严压下了他。  
像是他继任族长那日的点头服从。  
“扉间，”他走到窗边看着外面，“你和木叶都会好好的。”  
这么多年，他像是他悉心珍藏、收进最内层暗格的宝物，如今要摆在外面给万人览阅，未免担忧又陌生。  
他当年还一手想要把他推上族长之位，如今却一点不想将火影交给他。

但和平和休养没能有效延缓他的死亡，那场决战的损耗过于巨大而不可逆转。紧绷的身体在放松后更加迅速的崩溃，如同坍塌的雪山。在最开始的一点松动，后转而摧枯拉朽的碎落。  
他的弟弟既不迟钝也不擅于自欺欺人。  
他不会接受不了这个早就注定的结局，可他会悲伤。  
这是这么多年，千手柱间都没能阻止和改变的事。无论是注定的死亡，还是他兄弟的执着的爱。  
爱着一个早已注定死去的人。  
一个一路而来都配不上他的位置，却被扉间一手推到如今的人。  
他的爱没能随着战争的结束、力量的逝去、时间的流转衰弱抑或动摇分毫。

可他只看到了他兄弟的爱，却忽略了他的疯狂。  
那整整齐齐码了无数墙壁的禁术，或许百年内的后人们加在一起都难以创造和企及的巅峰，对创造者本人来说却什么都不是。  
没办法留住兄长的性命，就都是只配被封弃的废纸罢了。

木叶忍村和无数忍术，对后世而言的伟大创造。  
木遁与禁术，也为人所津津乐道的天赐、天谴。  
天生强大与个人才华的完美搭档。

可实际上他们之间从来没什么温情脉脉和缱绻情怀，他们都疲于改造这个世界，付出整个余生。  
他为他建造和平的家园，最适合施展他的雄心与设想。  
他为他圈起象牙塔，让他的天真和梦想在其间生根发芽。

这是一座围城，他们为彼此建造的双城，最后合而为一。  
即使是在后世的传说里，他们仍然并肩携手。  
走过历史，迈向永恒与不朽。

End.


End file.
